


【胜出】装病（R18）

by jiuyeweifeng



Category: Bakugo Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuyeweifeng/pseuds/jiuyeweifeng
Summary: 车技很渣感谢阅读





	【胜出】装病（R18）

**Author's Note:**

> *装病咔x医生久  
> *是一辆小破车  
> *半强迫  
> *严重ooc预警

这已经是第三周了。  
那个叫爆豪胜己的人明明没生病，在这之前却连续两周来绿谷出久的诊室了。更奇怪的是，明明他可以选择在其他时候来，但是每一次，他都好像是特意踩在绿谷值班的点，毫无礼貌可言地撞开门闯进来，无视别人的目光坐在绿谷面前。

“这简直就是无赖的行为嘛。”  
绿谷出久坐在诊室里托着腮嘟囔着，若有所思地盯着桌上爆豪胜己的病例报告。看了一会儿突然又想起了什么，扭头瞥了一眼墙上的挂钟，才发觉下班时间快到了。

“今天早点走吧？快7点了，那家伙应该不会来了。”一道声音突然响起，绿谷猛地抬头，门口斜倚着的同事丽日朝他笑了笑，“今晚4号科室的打算小聚放松一下，你去吗？”  
“好啊，什么时——”  
绿谷话音未落，外面便传来了巨响，随后一个金发红瞳的男人出现在了门口，极其不耐烦地瞥了倚在门边的丽日一眼。或许是被那视线所压抑，少女感到为难地侧了过去。男人随即挤了进去，见她还愣在原地，又瞪了她一眼，开口道：“还有事？”

“没……没了！那……小久君一定要记得来啊！”丽日有些尴尬地笑了笑，转身逃也似地跑出门外。  
“等下丽日医生！我还没问你……”绿谷出久起身想追上去，却被面前的男人堵在了原位。

“想去哪儿？”男人微微眯眼挪揄道，“不管我这个病人了吗？废久。”

“爆豪先生。”绿谷无暇纠正他对自己不礼貌的称呼，有些厌烦地从一大叠病例报告中抽出爆豪胜己的那一张拍在桌上，抬起头直视面前的人，“不是我不想给你看，你确实没有任何病症，不需要来医院。”  
“老子明明就有病。”爆豪胜己俯身，双手撑在椅子边上，居高临下地审视着这只即将到手的猎物，“果然是废久，连这点小问题都诊断不出来吗？”  
“爆豪先生，你确实没生病。”绿谷出久急躁的说不出话来，只能抬头瞪着眼前的人，“还是说你非要我给你整出点病来？”

爆豪胜己低着头沉默了许久，绿谷就这样直愣愣地盯着他。气氛有些尴尬，绿谷出久收回视线，感到有些不自在，随即一道极小声的，几乎难以听见的声音倏地传出：

“有啊。”  
“每天来医院不是为了看病，而是为了找机会搞到医生，这还不算病吗。”  
眼前人的一双红瞳清明，看向绿谷的目光像极了正在捕猎的猛兽。  
这一次，他爆豪胜己要是再把猎物放跑了，他就是傻子。

绿谷先是呆愣了几秒钟，随后才反应过来爆豪胜己说了些什么，面颊立刻就烧起来了。双手撑着椅背想要反抗爆豪胜己的禁锢，而后者见他有要站起来的意思，反应也是极快，顺手就把门给锁上了。随即把人按到门板上，一个粗暴的吻就压了过来。  
“唔……”被压着的绿谷涨红着脸，口中涎水来不及吞咽，顺着嘴角淌下，很快便因为缺氧而开始挣扎。不过爆豪胜己并没打算花太多时间在这上面，于是他从善如流地开始解绿谷的衣扣。

被可以称得上是陌生人的人这样侵犯，绿谷出久自然是要反抗的。然而眼前这个爆豪胜己的力量大的出奇，他多次反抗无果，很快就被剥了个干净。  
这样突如其来的一吻，绿谷出久的脑子还有点昏沉。半推半就的不知怎么就被压到小床上去了，等到他反应过来的时候，两个人几乎紧贴在了一起。  
爆豪胜己，一只手禁锢着身下人，一只手径直往下探到后穴，没等人反应过来，一口气送进了两根手指。绿谷未经开发的穴口强行被破开，因疼痛而一下一下地收缩着，吮吸着那两根已经在他体内不断抽送的手指。  
“唔嗯……痛……”绿谷嘶嘶抽气，双手抓紧了身下的床单，“慢……慢一点……哈啊——”一阵电流从下腹游过，刺激的绿谷头皮发麻，突然变得绵软的尾音都吓了他自己一跳。  
身体……好奇怪……

爆豪胜己放慢了抽插的频率，继续摸索到那个能让绿谷发出动听声音的点，坏心眼地狠狠一压，引得身下人又是一阵压抑的呻吟。绿谷出久只觉得羞耻度爆表，企图把微分的双腿稍稍并拢，但是立马就被阻止了，爆豪胜己一只手压下他的腿将它们分的更开了点，同时加入了第三根手指，微微弯曲着在那湿热软濡的甬道内抽送。  
奇异的感觉填满了绿谷的全身，每个细胞沸腾着、叫嚣着到达了顶峰。他无力地趴在床上，接受着爆豪胜己的玩弄，直到他的后穴一阵绞紧，射出的白浊弄得床单一片狼藉。

还没来得及从高潮的余韵中反应过来，身体突然就被人翻了过去，后颈像猎物一样被咬住轻啃，乳首也受到了糟糕的对待，两点嫣红暴露在空气中，因过度的揉捏颇有点可怜兮兮的意味。绿谷出久的脸贴在床上，眼角因快感而浸出点点泪花，仍不死心地用余光瞟向身后的爆豪胜己。

“爆豪先生，这是强奸，你明白吗？”

“很快你就不会这样说了。”爆豪胜己垂首，盯着这个垂死挣扎的小废物，手上的动作停了下来。

“我看你玩得挺开心的。”他凑到他的耳边，极其恶劣的如是说道，呼出的热气引得绿谷又是一阵战栗，“好好看看你现在是什么样子吧。”  
的确，透过墙上半透明的镜面玻璃，绿谷可以清晰地看到自己面上的潮红，腿根流出的淫液打湿了床单，尺寸秀气的性器也不争气地高高挺立起来。

这样色情的景象，实在是没有任何说服力。

而爆豪胜己倒是恶趣味地认真观赏了这景象好一会儿，随后毫无征兆地突然拎起绿谷的脚踝，在后者的惊呼声中，一根滚烫的性器抵住了绿谷的后穴。  
他早就开始忍了，从刚才进来起，这股欲望就一直在脑海里挥散不去，现在他硬的发疼。如果不是怕弄伤这家伙，他倒真想狠狠进入绿谷的身体，最好能做到他脑子里只剩下他爆豪胜己，别的什么都不要有。

他讨厌他和别人说笑的样子。

那副样子真是太恶心了。

这样想着，爆豪胜己托着绿谷出久的腰，硕大的硬物一点点的撑开那个对他来说太过窄小的湿热甬道。  
身下人的叫声顿时带上了一丝恐惧，显然这样的事情对于第一次来说还是太过分了，虽然仅仅只是挤进了一个茎头，但他分明感到自己的穴口被撑大到要坏掉的程度，即使有刚才分泌的肠液做润滑，但在绿谷看来，想要一次性吞下这个巨物显然是不可能的。

“不……不行的……会死掉的……啊……嗯……”绿谷出久无力地瘫软在床上，因为恐惧而一动不动，转过头乞求一般地看向爆豪胜己。  
爆豪胜己没看他，捞过他的一只手拉向背后，猩红的双眸中似有暗流涌动，在昏暗的环境下仿佛还闪烁着危险的光芒。猝不及防的，他后腰用力一挺，炽热的性器就这样挤了进去。

“哈啊！唔……”绿谷出久因为突如其来入侵被吓得不轻，但令他更为惊讶的是，在这近乎粗暴的对待下，他的身体居然该死的抑制不住自己的欲望。在疼痛中朝着那可以令自己欢愉的的地方靠近着、探索着……

爆豪胜己沉默不语。实际上，他有些爽的说不出话来了，温暖湿润的肠壁把他的性器紧锁在内里，媚肉不知廉耻的紧靠上来，一下一下的收缩着，刺激的他差点儿就射出来了。不过好歹他也是下了决心的，所以也很快就忍住了射精的欲望，扶住身下人的腰开始抽送起来。  
绿谷出久也被这奇异的快感逼得说不出话来，身体随着高热的肠壁紧绞着，湿滑的淫液顺着腿根流下，留下一道道色情的水痕。他的表情糟糕极了，脸上泪光点点，混着精液干涸的白痕，让人只想把他玩坏。  
而爆豪胜己好像也确实打算这么做，他加快了抽插的频率，寂静的房间内，“噗嗞”的水声和“啪啪”的肉体拍打声回荡在二人的耳边，仿佛被放大了千万倍。光线太暗了，爆豪胜己只能隐约看见交合处盈盈的水光，流出的温热肠液因高速的动作而飞溅起来，点点滴滴落到身上和床单上。  
“太……太快了……慢点……啊啊……”绿谷出久被他毫无章法的快速抽插顶的失去方向，爆豪胜己的大力动作将他不停地往上推，但当他的头快要撞到床板时，爆豪胜己又掐着他的腰把他往下用力一扯，于是又是一记深顶。像是报复似的，爆豪胜己几乎是发狠似的每次都精准无比地碾过那个能令身下人疯狂的点。绿谷出久沉浸在毁天灭地的快感里，白皙的小腿不住地抽搐，在这样猛烈的攻势下，他又一次冲上顶峰。

绿谷出久已经射了两次了，但爆豪胜己显然没有得到满足，他继续变换着角度抽送着。绿谷那根可怜的性器此时已经几乎射不出什么东西来了，只有前端不住地吐出透明的湿滑液体。  
“不……不行了……真的会坏掉的……唔…”绿谷出久被干的双目失焦，涣散的碧绿双眸被泪水糊满了眼眶，在扭曲的视线中，他恍惚看到身上依然在动作的男人，汗水一滴滴甩落在身上，刺痛麻痒的很不舒服。绿谷出久有种要被干死的错觉，好像身上除了那个不断被欺负的肉洞外没有其他东西。

“爆豪先生……”他含糊不清地呓语道。

似乎是不满他的称呼，爆豪胜己惩罚一般地用力顶了两下：  
“不好听，换一个。”

“唔……胜己……哈啊！”  
回答他的是又一记撞击。  
身下的人眼角病态嫣红，交合的部位早已经湿软成一片泥泞，小巧的舌尖和齿缝中不断溢出细碎如猫叫般的呻吟。已经烂熟红肿的肠肉随着爆豪胜己的动作而不断被翻出，穴口的褶皱被撑得平滑而富有弹性。爆豪胜己不敢看他的脸，否则他今天可能会真的失控地把他玩坏。

“那……小……小胜？”绿谷试探性的又叫了一声，“小……胜？”

爆豪胜己没有说话，只是保持着原来的频率继续抽送，过了好一会儿，才听得他开口道：  
“再叫一次。”

“小胜？”  
“再叫。”  
“小……呃啊！”绿谷还没来得及说话，爆豪胜己便突然猛地一顶，这一下埋得极深，绿谷甚至觉得自己的小腹被顶出了形状，湿软火热的肠壁不住地痉挛着，热情地包裹住性器，随后他感到一阵液体冲进了他的内里，但是他已经几乎失去意识了。

高潮过后的爆豪胜己缓慢地退了出来，柔软的穴肉似乎还痴缠着不让他离去，他依旧趴在这个他已经得手的猎物上，极其满足地欣赏着这个还在流出淫糜液体无法闭合的色情肉洞。在起来清理之前。他凑到绿谷耳边，半是自言自语地留下了一句话，虽然绿谷出久已经听不见了——

“妈的，这该死的病还只有你能治。”

并非装病，只是属于爆豪胜己对绿谷出久独有的病症。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢你看到这里！！！  
> 熬夜炖肉，在线肝疼。


End file.
